Overview - The Enrichment Program is designed to advance research in diabetes translation and promote scientific exchange among Chicago-area investigators with research interests in these topics, and to enhance interactions between diabetes researchers and investigators from other fields with relevant expertise. Diabetes translation research encompasses a broad array of research methods from clinical trials to community-based participatory research to cost-effectiveness analysis and the proposed enrichment program reflects the diversity of these research methods. Successful diabetes translation research also requires that investigators maintain intellectual relationships with the basic sciences and clinical investigation in diatietes. The goals of the Enrichment Program will be achieved through seminars with local and guest speakers, special guest lectureships, the Annual Chicago Diabetes Day, and special workshops. The CCDTR is also closely aligned with NIDDK supported T32 training programs in adult and pediatric endocrinology as well as other training programs relevant to the mission of the center such as an AHRQ T32. Overall, the CCDTR enrichment program vwll help to shine a new light on research activities in diabetes translation and will leverage the wide range of diabetes-related research enrichment activities that already occur at the University of Chicago.